


Cherished

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Sleeping in is getting easier. Especially when there’s love. A canon divergence of Annalise with Eve in New York, post shooting recovery





	

Her eyes were closed, but she didn’t need them. She could feel Eve’s eyes on her. Annalise was still having a hard time getting used to this, being cared for and watched. Also, being touched so gently by hands that never intended to hurt, only to help and to love.

It had been a month since she’d come home from the hospital, and she was sure Eve did this at least once a day since then. Just sat with her and held her while she slept.

“Don’t blame me if your eyes start to burn.”

Annalise smirks, eyes still closed, at the small gasp that follows.

“Hush, and leave me be to enjoy the view. You’re beautiful, end of story.”

Annalise turns over from her belly to her back and lets her eyes float to Eve’s as the sheet slides to reveal her bare breast to her lover and the cool air.

Eve stretches her long frame beside Annalise then. Her dark hair ghost over her shoulder and tickles Annalise’s exposed stomach as she leans in. Inching closer to Annalise’s face to share a kiss, only to stop at the soft skin just below her jaw line as soon as she saw her lips part.

Annalise huffs a sound that goes from annoyance to a moan once Eve’s lips touch her skin.

“You’re such a damn tease.”

Annalise reaches down to ghost her fingers through Eve’s hair, massaging her scalp as kisses turn to nibbles. She’d take this feeling any day. Moments like this made the noise of New York, and getting used to this “trophy wife” business worth it times ten.

Feeling Eve pull away a moment, the rasp in her voice sends a warmth through her.

“What do you want to do today?”

Eve props up next to her, elbow digging into the pillow alongside Annalise’s wrap covered head.

Annalise turns to her, eyes glazed just a bit, her whole body still buzzing from the feel of Eve. There’s so much affection in the beautiful eyes staring back at her. She used to tease her years ago, that her eyes were as beautiful as the glass of whiskey they used to share on study night’s. There was always a wall. Humor helped ease the heaviness and fear that came with them. Just in case she changed her mind. After all she’d put her through, and all she’d been through- Annalise never dreamed they’d end up here.

Together. Sober. Living.

“I just want this.”


End file.
